Un pastel que a simple vista no parece muy fiel
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Una boda estará a punto de empezar, pero la novia recibe una nota de amenaza que la hace preocupar mucho. Ahora dependerá del Chapulín saber quien y donde esta el peligro ante la boda


_Más ágil que una tortuga_

_Más fuerte que un ratón_

_Más noble que una lechuga_

_Su escudo es un corazón_

_¡Es el Chapulín Colorado!_

**_-/-_**

Una historia titulada:

**_Un pastel que a simple vista no parece muy fiel_**

En un pueblo muy alejado a la sociedad, una chica llamada Rosalinda Relinda estaba preparándose debido a que hoy era su gran día, su boda. En ese momento, su madre Rudecinda Relinda apareció mientras veía a su hija con su vestido blanco.

Rudecinda: "Ay hija, estas bellísima" –ella le dijo a su hija.

Rosalinda: "Mucha gracias, ma" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Rudecinda: "Verte con ese vestido me haces recordar cuando yo me veía así cuando iba a casarme con tu padre"

Rosalinda: "Pues sí, verdad" –dijo ella mientras se veía su vestido.

Rudecinda: "Ahora solamente queda que tu padre llegue" –dijo ella.

Rosalinda: "¿Apoco no ha llegado?"

Rudecinda: "Pues fíjate que no, me dijo que estaría aquí en unos minutos y creo que ya se pasó esos minutos" –dijo ella algo molesta.

Rosalinda: "Tranquila ma, estoy segura que llegara… Mira, ahí viene" –dijo ella mientras lo señalaba.

En ese momento, apareció el padre de Rosalinda, Lucho Serrucho quien venía muy cansado, lo cual hizo llamar mucho la atención de ambas mujeres.

Rudecinda: "Por dios, Lucho, ¿pero qué te paso?" –ella le pregunto a su esposo.

Lucho: "Pucha mujer, lo que pasa es que vengo cansado del bar… de barrer la casa" –dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa, para que nadie sospechara del él.

Rudecinda: "¿Barrer? Pero ni siquiera sabes usar el trapo" –ella le dijo de tono burloso.

Lucho: "Mujer, por favor, no me avergüence delante de Rosalinda" –dijo mientras veía a su hija.

De ahí, Lucho observo a su hija quien llevaba su vestido de novia.

Lucho: "Mi amor, estas preciosa, pareces un ángel" –le dijo a su hija mientras se acercaba a ella.

Rosalinda: "Mucha gracias, pa" –dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Lucho: "Solo espero que el hombre con que te vas a casar te amé y te respete, sino, ya sabe lo que le pasa a los desgraciados" –dijo casi con un tono amenazador.

Rosalinda: "Cálmate, el hombre con quien me voy a casar prometió amarme y respetarme" –dijo ella.

Lucho: "Eso espero"

En ese momento, una piedra rompió una ventana de la habitación y eso llamo la atención de los presentes. Lucho se acercó hacia la piedra y observo que había una nota escrito y él tomo la hoja que había en la piedra.

Lucho: "_Rosalinda, no puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que nuestra relación haya terminado, así que no me dejas alternativa…_"

Rosalinda y Rudecinda pusieron caras de horror tras escuchar eso.

Lucho: "_…Así que el momento menos esperado, te ocurría lo peor que te puedas imaginar_" –dijo, finalizando de leer.

Rudecinda: "¡Chanfle! ¿Pero quien podría mandar esa amenaza?"

En ese momento, Rosalinda pensó en la única persona que pudo haber escrito la nota de amenaza.

Rosalinda: "Yo lo sé, mi antiguo novio, Abdón Matón. Termine con él debido a que era muy impulsivo y se molestaba cuando otro chico me hablaba" –dijo ella algo aterrada.

Lucho: "Tranquila, mija, nada te va a ocurrir en tu día especial" –dijo mientras pensaba en algo.

Rudecinda: "Tu papá tiene razón, debemos buscar la manera de que ese tipo no haga nada horrible" –dijo ella mientras juntaba sus manos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras esa noticia amenazadora que recibieron.

Rosalinda: "¡Oh!, Y ahora, ¿quién podrá defenderme?" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, alguien abre la puerta.

Chapulín Colorado: "¡YO!" –dijo.

Rosalinda: "¡El Chapulín Colorado!"

Chapulín Colorado: "¡No contaban con mi astucia! Síganme los buenos" –dijo mientras corría.

Sin embargo, se tropezó con la piedra que aún seguía tirada en el suelo y todos lo miraron.

Rudecinda: "Chapulín, ¿te encuentras bien?" –ella le pregunto.

Chapulín Colorado: "Por supuesto que sí, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados" –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

De ahí, Rosalinda corre hacia el Chapulín.

Rosalinda: "Que bueno que llegaste, Chapulín, acabo de recibir una nota de amenaza en mi día muy importante" –dijo ella con mera preocupación.

Chapulín Colorado: "Tu cumpleaños" –respondió.

Rosalinda: "No, Chapulín, mi boda" –dijo ella mientras tomaba la nota y se lo entregaba al Chapulín.

El Chapulín comenzó a leer la nota y puso ojos de asombro.

Chapulín Colorado: "¡Chanfle! Esto sí que da mala señal, pero no se preocupen, el Chapulín Colorado está aquí para defenderte" –le dijo a Rosalinda.

Rudecinda: "Ahora lo que no sabemos es que como vamos a saber algo peligroso que podría arruinar la boda de mi preciada Rosalinda" –dijo ella.

Chapulín Colorado: "Bueno, suponiendo que estamos en una boda, es muy posible que lo peor debe estar en los obsequios de bodas" –dijo suponiendo.

Lucho: "¿Tú crees, Chapulín?"

Chapulín Colorado: "Por supuesto que sí. Y apropósito, ¿a qué hora comienza la boda?" –pregunto.

Rosalinda y su madre pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar eso.

Rudecinda: "Es cierto. Vamos hija, debes prepararte para tu boda y no te preocupes, tenemos la ayuda del Chapulín Colorado"

Rosalinda sonrió ante eso.

Rosalinda: "Mucha suerte, Chapulín, cuento contigo" –ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

Chapulín Colorado: "De acuerdo. ¡Síganme los buenos!" –dijo mientras salía de la habitación junto con Lucho.

**-/-**

En el atar que estaban en un campo abierto, tanto amigos como familiares estaban esperando a que la novia llegara y ahí se encontraba su futuro esposo, Leoncio Taradoncio, quien era un poco torpe y poco astuto, pero con un buen corazón y buenos valores.

Leoncio: "Caramba, ahora entiendo a mis amigos sobre las bodas, las novias deben verse bonitas" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Los chefs y pasteleros ponían la mesa las deliciosas que los invitados iban a comer, sin embargo, uno de los pasteleros se quedó mirando el pastel de boda y puso una sonrisa malvada, eso porque era Abdón Matón quien estaba disfrazado con una peluca rubia y un mostacho.

Abdón: "Espero que los futuros novios se guste el sabor del pastel… _Muajajajajajaja_" –dijo mientras se frotaba sus manos.

La razón del por qué dijo eso es porque el pastel estaba envenenado y él sabía que los novios siempre comen el pastel, así que aprovecho eso para ponerle el veneno y así cumplir su venganza. Abdón se acomodó y se retiró del banquete mientras que el Chapulín y Lucho fueron al altar.

Lucho: "Bien, Chapulín, por ahí están los obsequios de bodas" –le dijo mientras los señalaba.

El Chapulín observo los obsequios y se sorprendió por la cantidad de obsequios que fueron mandados.

Chapulín Colorado: "Chanfle, parece que quieren mucho a tu hija" –le dijo a Lucho.

Lucho: "Jeje, bueno, Rosalinda siempre ha sido una muy buena chica en el pueblo. Siempre ayudaba a los vecinos y por eso le tienen un gran cariño a ella" –dijo.

Chapulín Colorado: "Se nota, bueno, será mejor que revisemos uno por uno los regalos y sacudir para saber si es algo extraño"

Lucho: "Sale y Vale" –dijo mientras tomaba un regalo y lo sacudía.

De ahí, el Chapulín y Lucho comenzaron a revisar cada regalo y sacudirlos para saber si habían algo extraño. En ese momento, Leoncio apareció y observo al Chapulín y se sorprendió.

Leoncio: "¡El Chapulín Colorado!" –dijo.

Chapulín Colorado: "¡No contaban con mi astucia!" –dijo mientras hacia su pose de presentación.

Leoncio: "No puedo creer que un héroe como tú viniera a la boda" –dijo.

Chapulín Colorado: "Por supuesto, yo vengo por el novio" –dijo mientras Leoncio lo miraba sorprendido.

Leoncio: "¿Vienes de parte mia?" –pregunto sorprendido.

Chapulín Colorado: "Por supuesto, lo que… ¿Dijiste de parte tuya?"

Leoncio: "Claro"

En ese momento, Lucho intervino.

Lucho: "Ah Chapulín, él es Leoncio Taradoncio, el novio" –le dijo al Chapulín.

El Chapulín se quedó mirando a Leoncio con los ojos en blanco.

Chapulín Colorado: "¿Él es tu futuro yerno?" –le pregunto.

Lucho: "Desafortunadamente…" –dijo con una voz callada mientras miraba arriba.

Leoncio puso una expresión de confundido mientras lo miraba.

Chapulín Colorado: "Bueno, hay peores" –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ahora Leoncio puso una expresión aburrida.

Chapulín Colorado: "Mentí, vengo por la novia"

Leoncio: "Si tú, ándale" –le dijo con expresión aburrida –"De todo modos, ¿Por qué están sacudiendo los obsequios de boda?" –les pregunto a ellos.

El Chapulín y Lucho se miraron algo preocupados y tenían que pensar en algo hasta que Lucho se le ocurrió una idea.

Lucho: "A sí, estamos sacudiendo los obsequios para saber que sean muy resistibles para la nueva vida que tendrán tú y mi hija"

Leoncio: "Ahh, bueno, de todos modos tienen que sentarse porque la novia está a punto de llegar"

Lucho: "Si, si, ahorita voy por ella" –le dijo.

De ahí, Leoncio se va y dejando solos al Chapulín y Lucho.

Lucho: "Ahora que haremos, Chapulín, la boda estará a punto de comenzar" –dijo con preocupación.

Chapulín Colorado: "Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico. Será mejor que traigas a tu hija al altar, yo estaré vigilando el lugar con mucha discreción"

Lucho: "¿Seguro?"

Chapulín Colorado: "¿Acaso quieres arruinar el día mas importante para tu hija?"

Lucho: "Por supuesto que no"

Chapulín Colorado: "Pues entonces hazme caso y ve" –le dijo mientras le hacia una seña que se fuera.

Lucho: "Órale pues" –dijo mientras se iba.

El Chapulín se quedó mirando a los invitados y ahora él tenía que buscar algo sospechoso para que nada pasara en la boda.

Chapulín Colorado: "Bien, ¡Síganme los buenos!" –dijo mientras se movía.

Sin embargo, se tropezó con una silla que estaba cerca de él y se levantó rápidamente y actuó como si no hubiese pasado nada.

**-/-**

La boda había comenzado y el Chapulín observaba con discreción cualquier movimiento sospechoso y no observo absolutamente nada y observo la boda. Rosalinda y Leoncio por fin se casaron y todos los invitados estaban celebrando y Lucho se acercó al Chapulín quien, aparentemente, estaba llorando.

Lucho: "Chapulín, ¿estas llorando?" –le pregunto.

Chapulín Colorado: "No, no, me entro basurita en el ojo" –mintió mientras se secaba sus ojos.

Lucho: "¿Pudiste encontrar algo sospechoso?"

Chapulín Colorado: "Por el momento, no, mejor iré a revisar en la cocina" –le dijo.

Lucho: "Ándele pues" –dijo mientras se iba hacia los nuevos esposos.

El Chapulín caminaba calmadamente hasta que sus antenitas de Vinil comenzaron a tintinear, así que se escondió en una maceta mientras observaba a un Chef que había salido de la cocina. Ese chef se trataba de Abdón Matón quien seguía disfrazado de Chef.

Abdón: "Perfecto, ya todo está saliendo como lo planeado. Luego que los nuevos esposos prueben el pastel, serán los difuntos esposos y nadie se dará cuenta que había veneno en el pastel… _Muajajajajajajajajaja_" –dijo mientras se retiraba.

El Chapulín puso los ojos tras escuchar eso y tenía que hacer algo.

Chapulín Colorado: "¡CHANFLE! El pastel esta envenenado y ahora…" –dijo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia el pastel de boda.

De ahí, Rosalinda y Leoncio se acercaron donde el pastel y partieron cada uno un trozo del pastel y estaban a punto de comer, pero el Chapulín intervino.

Chapulín Colorado: "¡Alto ahí! Ustedes no coman ese pastel"

Leoncio: "Ah, bueno, ¿quieres probarlo primero?" –dijo ofreciéndole su trozo de pastel.

Chapulín Colorado: "No seas bruto, lo que me refiero es que este pastel esta envenenado" –dijo mientras señalaba el pastel.

Todas las personas se sorprendieron ante tal declaración que hizo que Rosalinda y Leoncio vieran los trozos de pastel que ellos tenían.

Rosalinda: "¿Envenenado? ¿Cómo?"

Chapulín Colorado: "Escuche a un Chef diciendo eso y creo que esta…" –dijo mientras se volteaba.

Sin embargo, se puso pálido cuando observo una pistola apuntando en su pecho y miro al Chef que estaba mirándolo.

Abdón: "No tan rápido, Chapulíncito. ¿A dónde crees que vas?" –dijo mientras lo empujaba con la pistola.

Chapulín Colorado: "Al baño" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Rosalinda se sorprendió por la voz, por lo que ella ya sabía quién era.

Rosalinda: "¿Abdón?"

De ahí, Abdón se quitó la peluca y mostacho para mostrarse a sí mismo.

Abdón: "Así es, Rosalinda, soy yo. Creí que comiéndote este pastel seria tu perdición menos dolorosa, pero como este insecto colorado se interpuso, no me deja otra opción" –dijo mientras golpeaba en la cabeza al Chapulín y la apuntaba con la pistola.

Leoncio: ¡No! Mátame a mí, pero a ella déjala"

Abdón: "Como quieras, total, iba a matarte también" –dijo mientras lo apuntaba.

Leoncio trago saliva ante eso.

Leoncio: "Este… bueno, las damas son primeros" –dijo de tono burloso.

Rosalinda puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un coscorrón en su frente y ellos estaban esperando lo peor. Abdón estaba a punto de disparar, pero una patada lo hizo soltar la pistola que cayó en la fuente de bebidas.

Abdón: "¡¿Ahora que paso?!"

Chapulín Colorado: "Pues esto paso" –dijo mientras sostenía su Chipote Chillón.

**¡PAM!**

Abdón fue golpeado por el Chipote Chillón y el Chapulín siguió golpeándolo más hasta que el último golpe lo hizo volar hasta chocarse contra el pastel, cayendo inconsciente.

Rosalinda: "Chapulín, eres lo máximo" –dijo ella felicitándolo.

Chapulín Colorado: "¡No contaban con mi astucia!" –dijo hacia su pose.

**-/-**

La policía se llevó a un inconsciente Abdón mientras que Rosalinda, sus padres y Leoncio estaban junto con el Chapulín Colorado.

Rosalinda: "Ah Chapulín Colorado, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas salvado la boda y nuestras vidas" –dijo ella mientras miraba a su esposo Leoncio.

Chapulín Colorado: "No ha sido nada, lo importante es que nadie ha salido herido o muerto" –dijo.

Rudecinda: "Es cierto, todo ha salido perfecto, excepto la última parte por supuesto" –dijo ella.

Chapulín Colorado: "Pues claro" –dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel y se lo comía.

De ahí, todos se pusieron sus ojos en blanco tras ver eso.

Leoncio: "CH-Chapulín…"

Chapulín Colorado: "¿Qué pasa?"

Lucho: "Te acabas de comer un trozo del pastel envenenado"

Chapulín Colorado: "Ah, eso" –dijo con puro relajo.

De ahí, el Chapulín puso los ojos en blanco tras saber eso y se agarró su cuello fuertemente mientras se tiraba en el suelo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho unas risas y él no entendía.

Rosalinda: "Ay Chapulín, te la creíste, en realidad has comido un trozo del nuevo pastel" –dijo ella mientras señalaba el nuevo pastel.

El Chapulín se levantó y observo el nuevo pastel y luego los miro con una expresión aburrida.

Chapulín Colorado: "Se aprovechan de mi nobleza"

De ahí, todos comenzaron a reírse nuevamente mientras que el Chapulín cruzaba sus brazos mientras los miraba.

**-El Fin-**

* * *

**_Hasta aquí termina este One-shot que será el primero que saldrá mediante unos meses que serán publicados, eso debido a que Noviembre del 2020 se cumplirán 50 años desde la creación del héroe latinoamericano más reconocible._**


End file.
